


The legacy to remeber

by invaderzim



Category: Batman Arkham City
Genre: Arkham, Batman - Freeform, F/M, Video & Computer Games, city
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invaderzim/pseuds/invaderzim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley starred down at her stomach with a sigh she missed Joker. Who was going to take care of her or the child. Her soft hands rubbed against her slightly bare flat stomach "This is for you MRJ".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harley paced around her fell tears roling down her cheeks. Her black pigtails swayed back and forth wirh ever movement. She felt as if everything has been lost and was gone. "Mr...j". Harley said as a whimper before curling up into a ball. It wasnt fair....not one bit.Her heart fell after her attempt to destroy batman and robin for klling her MR.J. No it didnt happen like that. The guards arrived at her cell as sshe looked up with tearcstained eyes holsing her joker doll. "What do you wat? Came to pick on me again"? Comissioner Gordan gotten close to her cell a stale but sorrow filled look upon his face. "You have a visitor ms quinn". Bruuce wayne appeared from behind the guards holding flowers. "You may leave us now". Bruce entered the cell and watched the guards left. Halrye glared at him and sat on her bed "What do you want"? A sniffle broke the akward silence by the two lonely people sitting in the small cell. "Listen Harleen.....I know how it feels to lose someone you...love and to lose them sudenly.....I want to help you get through this...become a sain girl again.". Bruce helped out the oppsit hand towarda her a saf smile on his face hoppng she would take the hand. Harley starred at it her grip tighter on the doll neary popping the button off. Her pale hand reached out to shake his and looked down. "Im only doing this for MR.J not you understand"? Bruce chuckled and stood leaving the flowers on the bed. "I'll be back tommrow and we can start from there". He said softly before walking ourt the cell it locking shut. 

\--------2 years later-------

Harley held her toddler baby girl smiling softly. She suffered a miscarriage but didnt know she was pregnant with twins. The bubbling girl had jokers pale skin and his sick laughing cough.Her hair was a mixtures of blonde and some browm. "MAMA"! Jokette sheriked making Harley come back from zoning out in her thoughts. "Yes"? Harley asked tiredly since she barley gotten any sleep cause of Jokette's whiinning. "Can I go pway with dick"? Jokette asked holding hthe joker doll harley used to hold. Ever since joketteb was born brce inviited her to his mansion for support siknce he knew that Harley couldn't support herself at the moment. Harley nodded and smiled looking at 5 year old Dick than down at 3 year old jokette. "Of coruse swettie just dont play around the stairs now run along". Jokette giggled and ran to Dick tackling him playfully. Bruce entered the room with some coffe and looked towards the two young children and taken a seat near Harley relaxing back onto the large sofa "You have a job interview tommrow harley......it's easy really just sitting at a front desk and talk to people". He smiled smally before turning to the tv. Harley gave a small whimper in response since she dosnt really ave a god experince talking to people. "Thank you for your kindess bruce". She smiled before looking off into the cofrner and seeing the joker standing in the corner. The same twisted smile on is face as he out stretched arm towards hr "Harley it's time for you to come home my dear". Harley looked around and saw time had stopped and everyone froze in mid time. A hazy smile appeared on her face as she stood and looked at jokette. "Im sorry". She whispered in her ear before holding jokers hand and stepping away.  
\--------------------------------------  
Bruce looked at harley seeing her lay back onto the couch and close er eyes her chest movement begin to slow. "Harley"! He shouted and shook her than began cpr. Jokette looked not reasing what was happening. She watched and looked at Dck who grabbed the phone dialing 911.


	2. Dont go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jokette whimpers softly holding onto the bed railing nearly tipping over from being depressed.

Bruce waited in the waiting room his hands folded in his lap. Alfred was watching dick since Bruce knew how sensitive he came about these situations. He looked over towards Jokette and held her small hands seeing the tears rill down her cheek, "hey don't cry it'll be OK I promise you". Bruce gave that reassuring smile like always and watched as Jokette settled into the chair leaning on Bruce's shoulder. 

 

Pain 

All Harley felt was pain as the needle stuck her in the arm. It was a large one filled with clod liquids making her scream. "Please stop". She whimpered weakly gripping the sheets. The doctor looked at her with an eyebrow raised and chuckled. "Don't worry Ms Quinn everything will get better I promise you". He gently grabbed her other arm and quickly jabbed the needle into her nearby vain sucking the blood from her arm. The red liquid came out easily but thin. Harley winced more and turned away from the man who she thought was the main one causing her to feel this way. Sometimes she'd zone out and wonder off with her Mr J. 

Gone......

The machine here in the hallways startled the small jokette. Bruce was sleeping in the hospital chair his head laying back on the wall. Jokette gotten up and sucked her thumb and began wondering the halls interested in what she saw. Once and a while she would peep her head through currents she thought her mom was in. "Mommy"? Her little voice said shaking. She smiled when she reached current #12 and saw Harley laying in the bed. "Mommy"! She squeaked and grabbed onto the sheets kicking her feet to struggle to get on the bed. After a 2 minute attempt she pulled herself on the hospital bed leaving hand wrinkles of where she latched on togrt in the bed. Jokette eyes looked at Harley smiling and shook her "Mommy wake up"!

 

Open.....

Harley whimpers opening her eyes feeling cold hands touch hers. Her sight of vision slightly distorted till it came to focus. It was her Bab jokette. She blinked and sat up wincing smiling. "Sweetie". Harkey yawned looking at the clock and grabbed jokette scotting over a space letting her sleep with Harley. "Let's sleep OK"? Harley yawnws again exhausted Greg bags hanging from her eyes as she closed them. Jokette closed her eyes as well cuddling into Harley arm and gently falling asleep in the comferterable spot

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I hope you enoy
> 
> more chapters to come


End file.
